


lucid dream.

by aikirai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cooking, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikirai/pseuds/aikirai
Summary: Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist, their warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt. A rush of emotions tumbled inside his chest, dusting his cheeks red. His voice though didn’t show any of this at all, an edge of annoyance sharpening his words.“And here I thought monsters can only oversleep.”“I thought vampires can’t go around during daytime,” his voice was still sleepy, and a bit tired.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	lucid dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rereading the novels as of late in a sudden bout of nostalgia. There was this part in volume 4 when Izaya was watching the chasing of Celty in tv, eating french toasts, and I don't know why but it stuck with me. In the meantime, I also wanted to experiment a bit with Narita's crazy style of narration, and more importantly Izaya's character. I still don't think I got them fully, though...
> 
> It's going to be a bit strange towards the end, but nevertheless I hope you'll have fun!

Morning light crawled through the blinds, its pale glow softening around the edges of the tiny apartment. Stifling a yawn, he shuffled lazily his naked feet to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, absentmindedly scratching under his pajamas, the smell of a new appliance wafting from it. It was as empty as he had left it, with the exception of a bottle of milk and some eggs that he didn’t remember he bought, let alone put it inside. He glanced around and saw a bag of bread on the counter. He sighed. 

“French toast it is, then,” he took the ingredients, the door of the fridge making a dull thud when it closed. 

Searching for something suitable to mix the batter in proved difficult, as he opened and closed the empty cabinets, without finding anything like a bowl. In the sink there were some dirty bowls from the previous dinner, but he promptly ignored them. In the end he settled for a deep pan and fortunately there was even another to fry the toasts into, so everything was going to work. 

He broke a few eggs in the pan, adding a little milk at a time, not remembering the exact quantities. There wasn’t even a whisk, se he was using a pair of chopsticks. Like a flash, the scene of his mother whisking eggs in the same way presented itself in his mind. The faint clicking was the only noise in the gradually illuminating kitchen, his hand mechanically repeating the same movements. 

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist, their warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt. A rush of emotions tumbled inside his chest, dusting his cheeks red. His voice though didn’t show any of this at all, an edge of annoyance sharpening his words. 

“And here I thought monsters can only oversleep.”

“I thought vampires can’t go around during daytime,” his voice was still sleepy, and a bit tired. 

“I guess we were both wrong.”

Izaya sighed, “Go back to bed.”

“Come with me,” Shizuo tightened his arms around his body, enough lightly pull him away. He could have thrown him out of the window, sending him flying across all Ikebukuro and making him smash against a building, if he so wanted. Fortunately for him, he didn’t seem at the moment. 

“No can do, Shizu-chan,” he clicked his tongue. “See, I’m being a considerate human being and making you the breakfast you so subtly ordered me to make you, so I’m doing it.”

“Just go to bed, I’ll come later.”

But Shizuo didn’t budge. If anything the arms around him tightened even more around him. He could feel his breath escaping from his lungs in a forced exhale, the clinking of the chopsticks cadenced with the trembling of his fingers. 

Then as sudden as he came, Shizuo released him. Izaya took a deep inhale, his other hand fisted on the counter. 

“Let me help you, then,” he simply said behind him, bringing his body flush against his, his hands reaching out. 

Izaya stood silent for a while. “Okay.”

His hands were so small compared to his, the palms wrapping them completely. He just stared, a mix of fascination and detachment running through him, the strength in his hands only enough to stop his shaking. Izaya doubted he could even perceive it. 

“Oi, start mixing,” he said. 

Izaya snapped out of his reverie, and guided their hands. It was cumbersome to say the least. He couldn’t match him ever, let alone forcing his hand to move in a certain way. But Shizuo adapted to him, and in the end they could move as one, if one was to ignore all the splatters of eggs and milk around the counter. 

“Then?”, he asked, after their silent process. 

“Mhh, don’t tell me you don’t even know how to make french toast,” he said, every word oozing with mockery. “Shizu-chan, you have a fake sweet tooth.”

Shizuo silently let go of him, his warmth leaving his body. A sigh of relief he didn’t even realized he was holding escaped from his lips. He watched as he took the bag of bread, his eyes hidden behind his blonde bangs. 

“Ah, so you do know,” he said with fake delight, clapping excitedly.

“I bought the ingredients, so I do know how to make them,” Shizuo muttered. “I used to make them to Kasuka.”

Izaya’s tongue clicked. A foreign wave of jealousy crashed into him, at first not even recognizing what it was. Before he could stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth. 

“What a nice considerate brother you are,” he said, turning to lean against the counter, his arms crossed against his chest. “But then again, not so much as a boyfriend, huh?”

Mocking him was nothing short of a second nature to him, his reactions always the most interesting to watch among all of the other “humans”. He didn’t understand when, but somewhere along the way, the monster in human skin had become more interesting than all the humanity he used to claim to love so much. As baffling and incomprehensible as it was to him at the beginning, he just learned to accept it, letting all the implications wash over him like water off a duck’s back. 

Shizuo didn’t seem to react much though, to Izaya’s immense displeasure. His frown deepened, his hands clenching around his arms. 

“Or maybe you don’t even consider yourself my boyfriend?” he looked up to the ceiling, a finger to his chin, in mock puzzlement. 

“Not that I care, really.”

That was it. He could feel the air unmistakably cracking with his fury, the special kind destined only for him. Goosebumps raised on his skin, his whole body shaking with anticipation, the contradiction that until a few minutes earlier he was shaking with fear for the same reason not lost to him. What could he say? At his core, Izaya was a simple man with simple desires.

Shizuo literally growled, a deep noise resounding in the tiny space between them. It sounded like his name, in the same fashion he used to call him in the streets, only a lot more subdued and private.

Izaya didn’t have the time to really appreciate the results of his provocations. With an agility so custom to him, but that still amazed Izaya, Shizuo reached for him. His hand immediately curled around his neck, effectively halting every thought in Izaya’s head. That wasn’t accurate though, because actually there was another one of Shizuo’s hand on him. And that one was clutching him on top of his pajama pants, feeling the growing erection under it. 

The air between them stilled, the moment stretching indefinitely. Izaya held his breath, a multitude of emotions tumbling in his unmoving chest, his eyes searching into Shizuo’s eyes. They were dark, what he was thinking hidden behind his impassible face impossible to decipher. He could feel his heart beating under his palm, every little movement of his throat inhibited by his chokehold. 

“Shizuo…”, he whispered, fear, excitement and possibly oxygen deprivation, making his head spin. 

Then as suddenly as he grabbed him before, he released him. But before Izaya could even think anything to say, Shizuo’s hand grabbed him again, his fingers curving behind his nape, easily forcing Izaya’s face to his. They kissed, simple as that, as if the ultimate goal of their little dance before was just to get to this. 

Izaya raised his hands to intertwine them through Shizuo’s hair, their coarse texture so foreign yet so familiar to his touch. He could feel his other hand snaking under the hem of his pants, caressing the soft skin underneath. Izaya leaned into his touch, his hips curving towards it, if only to feel a little bit more. Suddenly Shizuo tugged to make his pants fall down, and Izaya immediately complied, kicking them away. At least he was grateful he didn’t just rip the thing apart. 

“Straight to the point as always, Shizu-chan,” he muttered on his lips, the taunt softened with desire. It wasn’t really beneficial for him at this point to get him angry, but he just couldn’t help it. 

At least Shizuo didn’t fall for it. 

Or not.

“Shut up.” 

His feet weren’t on the wood floor anymore. Before Izaya knew it, he was lifted as easily as one would lift a doll, so high in the air he could almost touch the ceiling. The disorientation lasted only a few moments, and Izaya latched his legs behind his back, his hands still in his hair. Shizuo kissed him again, spinning on his heels to the kitchen table behind them. The table creaked when he pushed Izaya against it.

“Now, now, we wouldn’t…” 

His words were interrupted by a loud moan, Shizuo’s finger reaching easily inside him, all the while pumping his erection with his other hand. Izaya breathed loudly, inhaling sharply between his teeth when he added another finger.

“A bit of a heads-up would have been…” he moaned again, “Much appreciated.”

“Don’t know,” Shizuo whispered into his ear, his hot breath making his whole body quiver. “Don’t you like when people surprise you?”

Even in his pleasured daze, that was too good to just let it pass up. A wicked smile grew on his lips. 

“That’s right, Shizu-chan,” he tightened his arms around his neck, so that he too could whisper in his ear. “People.”

The sound of his teeth gnawing was music to his ears, but he couldn’t enjoy it as fully as he wanted. In a rush, Shizuo threw his body down on the table, a groan escaping Izaya’s lips when his back collided with the hard surface. 

“Should have known you are an ungrateful little shit,” Shizuo muttered.

He felt the heat of his fingers leaving him, and Izaya had a protest almost leaving his lips. Maybe he pushed too far, but it was their game wasn’t it? Izaya pushed and Shizuo snapped, then they tumbled in bed, simple as that. A strange feeling bloomed inside him, his hand instinctively reaching for his sleeve. Shizuo looked at him, for the first time, and smiled. 

“Can’t do without me, huh?”

Izaya didn’t have the time to process the meaning of his words, that Shizuo was again on him. In the midst of his befuddlement, he felt his hand resuming where he left his cock, the other presumably fumbling with his own. Everything happened so fast he didn’t even have the time to really feel anything other than pleasure, a shudder shaking him whole, his toes curling on Shizuo’s shirt. He suddenly felt his tip pushing at his entrance, and Shizuo slipped into him easily, as if he belonged in there. 

“Still loose from last night, huh?”, he practically growled, the sound vibrating deep into his chest. 

“Wha…”

His voice melted into a cry, as Shizuo started moving into him, unhesitatingly picking up a relentless rhythm. The table under them creaked loudly again, but it didn’t even register into Izaya’s ears. He picked up the edges of it, in a brief moment of lucidity, in order not to be pushed head first into the wall. Sweat broke on his body, making his shirt stick to him, rolling from his forehead down his temples. 

In a most unexpected gesture, Shizuo reached out a hand to gently caress away his damp hair. Izaya just leaned into the soft touch, turning to moan into his palm. He never stopped, not even for a moment, but he knew that Izaya could take it, because he always could. The hand snaked behind his nape, and Shizuo brought him up, close to him. Izaya just let him move him, his fingers finding their place though his hair, grabbing a fistful of them to have something to grapple onto. 

He was close. He didn’t even know how it could be possible for him to be so much close in so short of time, but he could feel the unmistakable heat pooling in his groin. The pressure was unbearable, and he was too close, but he didn’t really want that moment to end. Izaya embraced tightly Shizuo, his moans spilling uncontrollably from his mouth. 

“Shizuo,” he called, his voice verging on desperation. “I… I’m…” 

“Come for me, Izaya.”

It was an otherworldly voice calling him from another place, and Izaya slowly turned to it. On the counter there was the head, her eyes open looking at him, an uncanny smile deforming her delicate features. 

“I love you.”

* * *

Izaya woke up with a start, almost falling off his couch. It took a moment to realize where he was, the soft halogen light of the tv illuminating the empty plate of french toasts on his coffee table, Daioh Tv buzzing faintly. 

He seated up, shutting down the tv and placing the remote again on the table. A small scowl made its way on his face. 

“Disgusting," he muttered in the dark. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
